just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance 2016
This article reflects the PlayStation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One version of the game. For info about the PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 version of the game, click here. Just Dance 2016 is the seventh game in the main series of Just Dance. It was released on October 2015 for all home seventh and eighth generation consoles. The game comes in two editions: the standard edition and the Gold Edition, the latter including 3 months worth of the Just Dance Unlimited service in the NTSC region. Overview Just Dance 2016 calls players to follow on-screen coaches performing to songs for points. The player who earns the most points by the end of the song wins. The game has profiles for players, displaying statistics for the game, and they can be customized accordingly with avatars. In Just Dance 2016, there are seven tabs available showing off what the game has to offer *Just Dance - The standard mode of playing the game. Within the mode, players can compete against one another in Rival mode, or they can work together to earn gems in Co-Op mode. *Dance Quest - An "adventure" mode where players try to beat AI in multiple quests consisting of three songs to dance to. *World Video Challenge - A head-to-head mode where players try and beat other player's scores from around the globe. During gameplay, video footage of the opponent can be seen while the player tries to beat their score. They can also submit scores for other players to challenge. *Sweat + Playlists - An area where players can work out. An indicator for kCal is placed during gameplay, tracking how many are being burned off from dancing. This is also the area where players can create playlists for stringed, uninterrupted sessions. *Showtime - See "Showtime" section of the article *Just Dance TV - A gallery of videos from the community and the Just Dance Team for the player to view. Short clips of player's performances called autodances can be found here, including ones done by the player. Autodances can be edited and shared to Just Dance TV once the performances are done. They can also be shared to Facebook. *UPlay - See "UPlay" section of the article New to the series is Just Dance Unlimited, a streaming service where players can dance to over 400 songs from the series, including new ones. Players can use these songs in many of the modes available. New Dance Quests can also be obtained through the service. Songs In addition to these songs, there are songs that can be unlocked through UPlay (Ubisoft Club) Alternates Alternate dances make an appearance in Just Dance 2016 and are unlocked with Mojo Coins, which have been increased in value to 100s from 1s in the last game. The table below indicates how much each alternate dance costs in the game. In addition to these alternates, there are also two fanmade alternates for songs in the game, although these can only be retrieved through the Just Dance Unlimited service. Mashups Mashups with themes costs 1,000 Mojo Coins. Mashups without themes are accessed through the Just Dance Unlimited service. (This is indicated with the word "Unlimited" in the "Theme" slot) Despite the implication, a subscription is not needed to play those mashups. Party Masters Party Masters are available from the beginning of the game and are only available on the Wii U version. Community Remixes Community Remixes from the last game make an appearance here as well. They are obtainable through the Just Dance Unlimited service, aside from Uptown Funk's Community Remix which is available from the start, but do not require a subscription to play them. Showtime Showtime is a mode that allows players to star in their own music videos. During the mode, players can sing along to pre-made videos filled with various graphics and lyrics to the songs. Although a whole music video is made, a clip of it is produced afterwards, which can then be saved or shared accordingly. UPlay UPlay (Now known as the Ubisoft Club) is a service granting access to exclusive rewards for games within the Ubisoft catalog. Beta Elements See Beta Elements (Just Dance 2016) Gallery More images can be seen at Just Dance 2016/Gallery JustDance2016PromotionalImage1.jpg JustDance2016CoverPALNew.jpg|PAL Boxart Trivia *This is the first game in which the backgrounds for the mashups are the same from a previous game. In this case, the backgrounds are the same from Just Dance 2015. This is followed in 2017. *The theme associated with the mashup for Stuck of a Feeling is Suit Up!, the same theme associated with the mashup for It's My Birthday. *The Extreme Versions of songs are given original backgrounds instead of the set with panels used in the Extreme Versions of songs from Just Dance 2014, the Old School dance in Walk This Way, the Bollywood Dance in It's My Birthday, and the African Dance in Papaoutai. **Likewise, songs that have something in vein to a workout dance (Such as the Aerobics Version of This Is How We Do) have original backgrounds as well, instead of the running track set used in the Sweat Versions of songs from Just Dance 2014 and the Fitness Dance (which is later labeled as a Sweat Version) in Summer. Category:Videogames in the series